Different World, Same Story (Hopefully!)
by Dolphinsplash12
Summary: Best friends Lauren and Shaina find themselves caught in the world of How to Train Your Dragon. Will they be able to keep the story the same, or will their stay become a little more complicated than they would like it to be? (A collaborative story with Turtlefarts27)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note from Dolphinslpash12: Hello! So, this is a collaborative story that I am writing with my friend and honorary sister Turtlefarts27. We were talking the other day about writing a fanfiction together, we both love How to Train Your Dragon, and thus this story was created. Hope you all like it!**

**Author's Note from Turtlefarts27: Hellos! So, I wrote a story with one of my best friends, Dolphinsplash12, and we would like to share it with you! So, this is a story about Dolphinsplash12 and myself going through the How to Train your Dragon movie, as we try to keep the movie on track and make friends with all the characters. Or enemies. Not positive which, yet. Dolphinsplash12 is referred to as "Satina" and "Shaina" throughout the story. I am referred to as "Lauren" and "Laurel" in the story. These aren't our real names, they're changed because of obvious internet safety reasons.**

**Lauren's POV**

I chase after Shaina in the forest while she screams, "Can't catch me!" She continues to run with me chasing her, until she stops dead in the middle of the path. I run up faster and tag her. "You're it!" I say. She doesn't respond. "Shaina? Yoo hoo? Anybody home?" I wave my hand in front of her face and finally realize what she's looking at. An enormous boulder, with a circular dragon carved in it. Like from the movie ,How to Train Your Dragon. There's a dragon carved into a rock in the middle of a forest, where no one would find it. Gee, I wonder how that happened. "Nice one, Shaina. Real mature, still playing practical jokes at the age of 16. Real mature." I laugh.

"I didn't do this."

"Sure, and I'm a fairy princess. How did you manage to do it? What did you use, a hammer and chisel?"

"I told you, I didn't do this." She walks up to the boulder and examines the carvings closely.

"It's pretty old, not a practical joke. See the edges, they're really weathered. They aren't sharp anymore."

I have an "aha" moment of realization. This is real and genuine and real. Oops, I already said real. So, why don't we touch it? I walk over to the rock and attempt to touch it. I get a slap.

"Don't touch it!" she slaps my hand away from the thing, "You don't know if it's magical or not."

"I thought I was the superstitious one! Besides, why would it be magical?"

"Because it looks like it is! So, if you're going to touch it, poke it with a stick. A very long stick."

I find a stick. "I FOUND A STICK!"

"GREAT! NOW POKE THE ROCK!" I get ready to poke it.

"Here goes nothing." I poke it. Nothing happens. The forest is still a forest. The boulder still has the carving. I'm still alive.

"Well, I wonder if it's magical!" I say sarcastically and turn to see Shaina. She's wearing some ridiculous fur coat and really large boots.

"And I thought the stone was impressive. I had no idea you'd take it this far!" I say, though I am a bit concerned when I look down and find that I too, am wearing a thick and equally as ridiculous outfit.

"I didn't do this! How many times do I have to tell you? I'll get you!" She proceeds to run after me.

AHHH!" I proceed to run away from her. I don't want to be tackled.

**Shaina's POV**

I chase Lauren back through the forest, tripping over at least two or three tree roots as I go. Of course, my new, comically large boots make it a bit more difficult to run too. I told her not to touch the rock! I catch up to her after another few tree roots, but we both freeze as we see something large and black falling from the sky.

"That's one heck of a crow." Lauren says.

"I told you not to touch the rock." She sticks her tongue out at me but then looks back over in the direction of where the thing went down.

"Should we go check it out?"

"I think we have to."

Neither of us can pass up the opportunity for such an adventure. We begin walking over, and hear a great roar coming from the direction of the 'crow.' We look at each other but since we both have a tendency for forgetting to use common sense, we continue to head towards it.

We come across a small clearing in the forest and find the source of the roaring. It's not a crow, no, definitely not a crow. It's not a bear either. Standing in front of us is an angry, midnight-black dragon. A Nightfury, to be specific. It's caught up in a net; its tail is torn and bleeding.

Toto, I get the feeling we aren't in Kansas anymore.

"I told you not to touch it," I whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Here is chapter two. Hope you like it!

**Chapter 2**

**Lauren's POV**

"Toothless," I whisper.

"No, I hadn't noticed. We are so dead. I got it! We can go back to the rock! We can make sure none of this ever happened! We won't leave a trace of anything…" She rambles on. I think about our situation, and I know what we have to do.

"It won't let us back. That's how it usually works. You have to do something to get out. Well, maybe we have to keep the movie on track. How to Train Your Dragon. So let's get to the village, come on!" Shaina seems to understand what I'm saying, that we can't go back to the rock, we have to go forward.

"Wait! What about Toothless?"

"We can't! If we help him, Hiccup won't find him and then we'll be kissing our chances of getting home goodbye." Shaina looks reluctantly back at him but sees the sense in what I'm saying. Hiccup has to be the one rescue him.

We stumble around for a bit, until we find that tree that Toothless fell on and broke in half. So we follow it out of the forest and to the village. As we run into the burning village, we see the largest animals we'll ever see. And they're airborne.

I gotta a feeling, woo ooh, that tonight's gonna be a weird night. That tonight's gonna be a weird night. That tonight's gonna be a weird, weird night.

Men and women run around, carrying various weapons in both hands. Fire spews from every corner and we have to maneuver our way around it. I then make my way around Berk like a normal person, as people wish us good morning.

"Where do we get weapons?" I ask a husky gentleman.

"Don't you already have one?" His booming voice asks as he strangles a dragon so close to him and the dragon struggles. Shaina's horrified mouth drops open.

"No, I left mine at… the shop! And my mom dropped it off there, so could you please tell me where the shop is? So I could get my weapon?" He stares at me for a few seconds, doubting my story, but eventually gives up trying to disprove it.

"It's down that path and to the left. Just try not to get burned on the way." He laughs heartily and slaps Shaina on the back which startles her, and she yelps. He doesn't hear her, so I thank him and hurry off to find Hiccup. Maybe he could help us. We have no money, but I doubt they use that here, so Hiccup would probably be fine letting us crash at his house. Yes, that's my plan.

We hurry down the path and are almost set on fire.

"Why is everyone wearing such warm clothes if everything's on fire all the time!?" Shaina shouts so I can hear her clearly.

"Because when it's not on fire, it's probably freezing!" I scream back. We reach the shop, or wherever Hiccup works; it's empty. No Hiccup and no Gobber. He's already at his house, probably. I angrily walk in the weapon-cluttered building.

"Darn it! We missed him!" I say, and kick a bucket.

"Well, you can get your axe tomorrow, Astrid. Hiccup's sharpening it, and I have no idea where he put it." I hear a Scottish accent say.

"Uh, I'm not Astrid, sorry. I'm… Laurel and this is my friend," I wait for Shaina to finish my sentence.

"Satina." She finishes.

"So, could we crash at your house for the night, we have nowhere to sleep and it's," she fakes a shiver, "So cold."

"Um, crash, no. I like a nice clean and tidy house, no crashing." His Scottish accent is so funny.

"Um, that's not what I meant. Crashing, where we used to live, means sleeping. So we asked if we could sleep at your house. May we?" "Satina" asks.

"Oh, ok. Sure, you can sleep at my house, I have a spare bedroom. You can sleep there as long as you'd like, if you help me in the shop. "

"Of course. We also heard about a Dragon Academy? Can we attend?" Satina gestures to me.

"Of course. The more dragon fighters the better. That starts in a few days, after the meeting with the chief, Stoic. I'm Gobber, by the way." Gobber leads us out of the small hut filled with weapons and to his house. Well, at least we won't be sleeping outside.

**Satina's POV**

We follow Gobber to his house near the center of the village. By now, most of the fires have been put out, but you can still see the occasional flame here and there.

We enter the house and Gobber directs us to the spare room upstairs.

"I'm gonna go out and see if there's anything else they need my help with, but you girls are more than welcome to make yerselves at home." He says before heading out.

Lauren and I look around the room for a few moments. There's a desk up against the wall opposite the bed and a giant battle axe mounted above it.

"Think you could use that?" I ask Lauren. She looks from me to the axe and laughs.

"Ha, no. That thing's got to weigh at least fifty pounds."

"Well, you better be able to soon. Remember, you just signed us up for dragon fighting class."

She groans

"Hey! You don't get to complain. It was your idea." I remind her.

"Yeah, but I was thinking about meeting Hiccup and Astrid, not the 'let's go swing around weapons as big as me' part." she groans again and flops down onto the bed thinking about her newest realization.

I laugh and sit down on the bed too. I'm kind of excited that I'm going to get the opportunity to go to the academy. I love old weapons, and dragons have always been my favorite mythical creatures and so getting to study them and see them for real sounds like a lot of fun to me. The fighting part not so much though. I can't even bring myself to use the fly swatter against the flies that wander into my house!

"Hey, Lauren?"

"Yeah?"

"You think that maybe Chief Stoic could be gently persuaded to maybe let us tame the dragons instead?"

"If by gentle persuasion you are referring to dangling him by his beard off the side of a cliff then maybe, but still probably not. Besides, that's Hiccup's job remember?"

"I guess so. I am gonna fail this so badly." I sigh.

Lauren sits up. "Nah, with your extensive and slightly scary large knowledge of dragons, I'm sure you'll do fine. You and Fishlegs will be great pals!" she says smiling widely.

I roll my eyes at her.

"You two can call out the dragon's information on the battlefield together!" she starts laughing at my expression. The laughter is contagious and soon we are both laughing hysterically. It wasn't even all that funny really. That is how Gobber finds us when he walks back into the room.

We quiet down enough for him to say "You ladies are both alright, yeah?" He says looking at us with a very concerned expression. This just sends us into another fit of laughter. He's beginning to look a bit scared now.

"Yeah, were fine. This is perfectly normal."

"If you say so," he replies skeptically. "Well, good night ladies, I'll see you both in the morning."

"Good night," we chorus.

"Thank you again for letting us stay here," I say.

"Yes, thank you"

"No problem." Gobber closes the door, and Lauren and I turn to face each other.

"Did you see his face when he walked in?" Lauren asks. The laughter starts up again.

Poor Gobber probably got no sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note from Dolphinsplash12: Hello! Sorry I am so late with updating this! I really don't have any excuse other than schoolwork, but I promise I'll try to be faster about updating the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy chapter three! **

**Chapter 3 **

Lauren's POV

"Girls, get up! Time to get to the shop!" Gobber calls from downstairs. I rub the sand out of my eyes before replying, "COMING!"

I shake Shaina a few times before she gets up. "What?" She looks around before groaning, "It wasn't a dream!" And shoving her head back into her pillow. I shake her again. "Come on! I'm sure there's a good breakfast cooking!" I coax. It's true. Whatever Gobber's cooking smells amazing. She perks her head up. Nobody can resist food.

We fly down the ladder to the kitchen. "Good, I made you breakfast. Yummy!" he holds a plate out to us. It smells amazing. "What is it?" I ask. "Scrapple! It's delicious!" Goober wants me to try a bite. I refuse.

The things I've heard about scrapple are nasty. He offers the pan to Shaina who piles a bunch of the stuff on her plate and digs in. I give her a funny look.

"You're actually eating that? You do realize what's in it right?"

Shaina nods her head, her mouth still full. She swallows and replies, "Yeah, I know. I guess it's an acquired taste. I ate it growing up and since I like it, I just choose to not think about what it might be made of."

Gobber offers me the pan again. I firmly shake my head no.

"Well, it's your loss. Come on, let's get to the shop." He leads us down the street.

We walk into the shop, and I'm told to start the fire. And I thought that knowledge would never be useful. I do, and Shaina watches me carefully, so she knows. Then Gobber yells at her to go sharpen a sword.

"Where's the grindstone?" She asks.

As they leave to go find said grindstone, the bell on the door rings and Hiccup walks in.

"Hiccup!" I say. He looks at me confused.

"Should I know you?" He asks.

"No, but by the end of this, you will!" I smile and he must think I'm nuts.

"Okay. Why are you here? To pick on me? Because you'd better hurry up and get it over with." He says to me. I'm the confused one now.

"No, I'm… new in town. I got a job here from Gobber, and I was referring to something else. I'm not a bully. I wanted to help you." I say.

He raises an eyebrow. "Why would someone like you," He gestures to all of me, "Want to help someone like," He points to himself, like he's a piece of rotting cheese, "Me?"

"You just gestured to all of me." I say the same way he did in the movie, and Hiccup looks suspicious.

Hiccup, but you're so cute! Stop being so pessimistic. I'm nice! Haven't you ever met anyone nice?

"Hiccup, I want to help you, but you're not one for making first impressions. Haven't you ever had people be nice to you? Because, if you haven't, you'd better get used to it." I walk away. That wasn't very nice, was it?

I turn around, "We're going to start this over. Starting now. Because before wasn't very nice. I'll see you at dragon training?" I look to him. He cracks up.

"Me? Dragon training? You're obviously crazy. How long ago did you lose your sanity?" He looks to me, and I'm shocked and hurt. His face goes straight.

"I'm sorry. No, you won't see me at dragon training. I'm what everyone calls the "runt" of this tribe. And that's not good when…" Hiccup stops, looks to me, and figures it's not good to tell me who he is.

"When you're the chief's son?" I ask, knowing the end of his sentence. His eyes bulge.

"How do you know so much about me? What's you're deal?" He looks me in the eye and whispers this to me.

"I have no deal. Well, I have a deal, but it's not what you think. I'm not completely normal, but you don't need to know that. I'm like you're guardian angel, or whatever you'd want to call it. Nobody is supposed to know. You have to do what you would normally do, even if I wasn't here. Do you understand?" My face is straight, and Hiccup looks a bit frightened, like a short 15-year-old girl talking is scary.

He's speechless.

"Do you understand?" I ask again, with more intensity.

"Yes." He nods slowly, and seems unsure of himself.

Who knows? Maybe I am scary.

Shaina's POV

"Satina! Go over and sharpen some o' those weapons over there, will ye?

"I'd love to, but where might one find the grindstone?"

Gobber shows me to the back corner of the shop where a pile of dull axes, swords, and various other dangerous looking instruments are scattered on a table next to a grindstone.

"Ye know how to use one o' these?"

I nod my head

"Okay. If ye have any questions, I'm sure my other assistant Hiccup will be in soon and would be more than happy to help ye."

"Thanks!" I say and head over to take a look at the weapons laid out on the table. I choose a battle axe as my first task and sit down. Thank goodness for my love of the medieval ages and the renaissance.

After a few minutes, I come to the realization that I am probably not going lose a finger, hand, or arm and finally get the hang of it. As it turns out, watching demonstrations at festivals is much different from actually doing it yourself though, and it's not nearly as easy as selecting "Elven Mace" on a list of weapons that can be improved either. It is a lot of fun though. I'll enjoy that feeling while it lasts. I'm sure after weeks of doing it, it will lose its factor of being special and fun. That's what my mom told me about grocery shopping when I was little anyway.

After I'm about halfway through the pile of weapons, I have a visitor. Hiccup walks in with a slightly scared expression on his face.

"Hi there. Um, Gobber asked me to come see how the sharpening was going."

"It's going well. I don't believe we've met. My name's Satina. It's nice to meet you!" I hold out my hand to him.

Hiccup reaches out and shakes it. "My name's Hiccup."

"Did you just get here too?" He asks me, looking in the direction of the shops front with a wary expression.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you already met Laurel?"

"You could say that. So do you have 'special guardian powers' or whatever she said she had too?"

I raise an eyebrow. What exactly did Lauren say to him? And she told _me_ not to do anything to change the plot.

"No, and Laurel doesn't either. Gobber told us about you. She just has a fondness for weirding people out like that." Thankfully, he believes the lie, and looks relieved.

"That's good to know," he says. "You need any help with those weapons?"

"I should be good, but thanks for the offer. It's actually pretty fun."

"We'll see if you're still saying that in a few weeks." My suspicions about the fun deteriorating are confirmed. "Are you two going to be around that long anyway?"

"Yeah. Laurel signed us both up for the dragon fighting class. Will we see you there?" I ask, even though I know the answer.

Hiccup laughs. "Do I look like I'd be much help fighting dragons to you?"

I laugh along with him but not for the same reason he is. I'm going to get to mock him now when he actually shows up to the classes.

"Hiccup! Come help me with this over here!" We hear Gobber yell from somewhere in the shop, followed by a loud crash and an "I'm alright!"

"I better go see what he just dropped. See you around." Hiccup says

"Bye!"

Hiccup walk back into the front of the shop. Well he seems nice. I mean, I know he was nice already from the movie, but it's still cool to meet him in real life. I can't wait till dragon fighting class!


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! It's me… Turtle. Yes, we're still writing the story. Sorry it's taken so long, but ****_someone _****(Dolphin) is an extremely slow writer. As in she was busy with her life and never got to writing it. I wrote my bit in about 15 minutes. HA! Yeah… but I'm a bit of a bad person in this, so yeah. But, all's well now. We've written this new chapter as an offering to the angry people who've been reading this FF (sorry again). Happy reads. "If nature knew what was best for it…" 2015 ~Turtle**

**Hello! We're back! No, we have not abandoned this story, and I apologize for the wait. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Like Turtle said, I've been busy with schoolwork and life and so it took a while to finish my part of the chapter. Hopefully updates will be more frequent than a chapter every six months from now on. Hope you enjoy chapter 4! -Dolphinsplash**

**Chapter 4 **

Shaina's POV

"Okay, everybody! Time to get cleaned up!" Gobber calls out.

We all hurry to try and straighten the heaps of weapons and tools lying around. Something tells me this place hasn't been organized since its creation. Still, we manage to get it to about the state it was when we arrived and head out.

"See ya tomorrow Hiccup!" Lauren and I say as he heads off to his house.

"Yeah. Bye," he says without even turning around. Is it just me, or does he not seem too enthusiastic?

We make our way back to Gobber's house with him, and he asks us how our first day on the job went.

"It was great!" Lauren says. "I never thought I would get to help make shields before! Hiccup could have been a bit friendlier though, you know. He hardly did any talking. Seriously. Are 'yes' and 'no' the only words he knows?"

Gobber laughs. "Don't mind him. He's always grumpy like that. It's nice to finally have some enthusiastic kids like yourselves in the shop for a change." He tells us, and then opens the door to his house. "You girls can go up to your room if you like. I'm gonna start on making dinner. I'll call you down when it's ready."

"Are you sure we can't help?" I ask.

"I'll be fine really. The last time there were multiple people trying to cook in this kitchen there was a very nasty incident involving a fish, some salt, Hiccup, and several airborne spoons."

"Ooookaaay then…." Lauren and I slowly retreat to the staircase and head up to the spare room, keeping our eyes trained on the kitchen, so as to be prepared to dodge flying utensils. When we get up there, we sit down on our bed together, and Lauren sighs.

"How was your fictional day?" She asks me.

"My fictional day was just peachy_._ I got to sharpen some weapons, so that was a lot of fun. You?"

"Fine. I got to meet, like, Hiccup, and he thinks I'm a total nutbag." She frowns.

"Don't you mean nut_case_?" I ask her.

"No. I mean nut_bag_. I'm such a nutbag, I call myself a nutbag." She smiles a bit at her own joke, but her eyes are still cast towards the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just... I don't know. I expected this to be better. Like, I wish I fit in a bit more. But, I made a fool of myself and am now a nutbag. But, you know, nutbags are okay. Some of my best friends are nutbags."

"Yeah, sorry about that. But you see, we can't exactly go around saying that we have magical all-seeing powers, can we? Then people will start asking questions that we can't answer without revealing things that will impact the plot. And if we start revealing things that will impact the plot, then people will want to change it. And if they change it, then we might not be able to get out of here," I tell her.

"I suppose you might be right," Lauren replies.

"GIRLS! DINNER'S READY!" I hear Gobber yell from downstairs.

"COMING!" Lauren and I yell in unison. We burst out of our bedroom and fly down the stairs to eat.

**Lauren's POV**

"Well, I suppose you two know that tomorrow is the first day of dragon training?" Gobber asks us, his accent not ceasing to amuse me.

"Yes, we know." Shaina says, smiling, eating whatever meat Gobber cooked. I don't trust it. I'm currently eating something green, but the origin of it is unknown to me. And all of the human race, as well.

"Don't forget to come back to the forge with Hiccup and I after training." Gobber says, putting a large piece of meat in his mouth. _No wonder these people get so fat,_ I think. _They eat entire… "steak-things" in a bite or two._

"Okay. We won't forget." I say, trying to hide the smile from my previous thought. _I am terrible,_ I think. _Yes, yes you are, _another part of me answers. No wonder I'm a nutbag.

"Hiccup won't be there," I whisper to Shaina, and she smiles a little at my comment. Hiccup will be somewhere _else_ in his off-time. Training Toothless.

That… that came out wrong…

"Well, you two eat kinda slow, huh?" Gobber asks us. I notice his plate is clean, and mine is only a fourth of the way done. Wow. Shaina's like, a twelfth of the way done. She takes _forever_.

"Sorry, it's just… where we come from, people eat slowly. We like to avoid choking on our meals." Shaina says.

"Ah, yes. People here often choke. It's common. We do the ol' hug and chuck to get the food unstuck." I stare at him with my mouth open, and Shaina talks.

"Well…. Isn't that nice?" Shaina asks.

"Laurel, close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Gobber says, and he gets up from the table. _At least I'd know what I was eating if it were a fly…_ I think.

"I'm off to get more meat. I'm still hungry. I'll be right back, don't mess around." Gobber says, and leaves the house to- I hope- get more meat. Whatever the meat is.

"What meat is this?" I ask Shaina when he's gone.

"I'm not sure… it tastes like prime rib, so I'm just trying not to think about it." She shoves another heap of it into her mouth and she smiles at the taste.

"Prime rib?" I ask her, my mouth getting watery.

"Yeah." She says, lifting a forkful of it to her mouth.

"Move over, I want some!" I grab the fork before it reaches her mouth and shove it in my own.

"Lauren!" She yells at me, trying to take the fork back, but my jaw locks and she can't get it back out.

"Give… it… back!" She says, stopping to talk between pulls.

"Mm-mm!" I shake my head 'no' and keep my jaw shut tighter than a bank vault.

She puts one foot on my chest, and the other on the ground. She pulls the fork with all her might and I have to keep the fork in my mouth with my hands.

"WHAT IN ODIN'S NAME IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Gobber walks in. Shaina drops the fork and her foot off of me, and I drop my jaw, and the fork clatters onto the floor. Shaina picks up the fork silently, and we bow our heads to Gobber.

"What was _that?" _Gobber asks us, and I make no noise.

"We were… uh…" Shaina doesn't finish.

"… practicing dragon fighting." I finish with pride. "I was the dragon, and Satina was the Viking. I think she did a pretty good job, if I do say so myself."

"Oh… well good job, but save the fighting for the ring. We start tomorrow." Gobber smiles. "Now get some rest, you'll need it if the dragons' jaws lock that well." I smile a little and we go up to our room.

We lay down in our clothes, and we take the covers off the bed.

"I suppose we're both nutbags…" I say, and we both get in bed.

"I suppose we are." She smiles, and we both fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! It's Dolphinsplash12. Turtle and I have another chapter ready for you all, though I'm sure that you can probably already see that based on the presence of this update. My apologies for the lack of dragons, they were in the original first draft of this chapter, but the chapter became a bit lengthy so I made the decision to split the chapter into two parts. I promise you will get to see us fighting (well, actually more like failing at fighting) dragons next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Shaina's POV**

The next morning, we eat breakfast and then Gobber takes us down to the shop to pick out our weapons for dragon training.

"Now, what weapons would you girls like?"

Lauren skips over to the rack holding about ten different swords and picks up a one handed one. She starts waving it around.

"I want this one!" she calls out

She knocks over a weapons rack and we hear a mighty crash. She sidesteps around the mess and says, "Oops…. I'll clean that,"

"Yes, you will. Right after dragon training. Satina, why don't you go find something you like, preferably without destroying my shop,"

"Got it," I say. I walk over to the corner of the room where a bunch of polearms are laying and pick up a nice six foot tall one topped off with a metal piece that seems to be the result of meshing together an axe, a spear, and a hook.

"Can I take this one?" I ask

"Looks good to me," he says. "Now why don't we go grab Hiccup and make our way to the arena?"

We exit the shop and start walking over to Stoick and Hiccup's house. Outside the house, a very disgruntled looking Hiccup is waiting for us wearing a helmet and trying to heave a heavy looking axe off the ground.

"Well good morning Hiccup! Somebody looks happy today! Who pooped in your morning coffee?" Lauren asks in a happy voice.

Hiccup doesn't look any happier as he looks over in our direction and asks "What's coffee?"

"Never mind," she says

"So, Hiccup, are you ready for dragon fighting?" Stoic asks him

"Oh, yeah. I can't wait to be mauled into oblivion. Woo-hoo."

"Depression hurts. Cymbalta can help." Lauren whispers in my ear.

"Lauren! Getting a dragon helps, too, shut up." I whisper back.

"Why are we whispering?" Hiccup whispers, suddenly appearing next to us

Lauren and I jump

"When did you learn teleportation?" I ask him

"We were discussing what species of animal left that nice present in your coffee," Lauren tells him

Hiccup just gives us a blank expression. Big surprise. He's a Hiccup. He doesn't do much.

We start walking towards the arena in an awkward silence. Upon arrival, the rest of the class is waiting outside the doors for us

Snotlout walks up to us. Of course, being a Snotlout, he is required to say something rude and obnoxious.

"Where'd you two come from? A dragon kidnap you and drop you here?"

"Yeah, where'd you come from?" I ask him

"Well, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much…" at that comment I lightly elbow Lauren in the stomach and give her a look.

"Was that necessary?"

"Yes, yes it was," she smiles.

**Lauren's POV**

"Alright, that's enough." Gobber walks by us to get to the crank that unlocks the door.

"Welcome to dragon training!" He smiles, and all of us walk in. Shaina stays at the back with Hiccup while I rush to the front between Snotlout and Tuffnut.

"Whoa." I utter. Shaina looks pretty impressed, too.

"I'm hoping to get some _serious_ burns." I hear Tuffnut mention. He's a jerk, I hope he gets some serious burns, too.

"I'm hoping for some mauling. Like on my shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut adds.

"Maybe some scar tissue." I say, to fit in with the others. They don't notice me as anything out of the ordinary, and seem to accept me as any other Viking.

"Yeah. It's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid mentions. I smile at this; she's my favorite character.

"Yeah, I know right? Pain. Love it." Hiccup says in a slightly masculine voice. Who knew he didn't always sound like a 12-year-old boy who just hit puberty?

"Aww great. Who let _him_ in?" Tuffnut asks. I elbow him in the gut for saying that. "Ow," He holds his gut.

"Awww. Can someone not take a punch?" Shaina asks him in a sympathetic voice.

"Alright, let's get started!" Gobber cuts us off before we all get in trouble and start a fight. But sadly, like Pink says, "nananana na na, I wanna start a fight." I would enjoy starting a fight at the moment. It's normal here. It's _not_ normal in the real world.

"The student who does best, will win the honor of killing," He makes a dramatic gesture with his amputated hand to show death, "their first dragon in front of the entire village." He smiles.

The rest of the group separates from Hiccup and Shaina, and Snotlout continues to be obnoxious.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so… Does that disqualify him or…" I elbow Snotlout in the gut, too.

The twins laugh and I roll my eyes. This isn't worth hurting my elbow anymore. If Hiccup doesn't want to be picked on, he'll have to do something about it.

The teens start to walk away, and as much as I want to hang with Hiccup and annoy him some more, I know I can't. Snotlout makes a few more obnoxious comments as I see Gobber try to cheer up Hiccup. Hiccup can't be cheered up. Everybody knows that. It might as well be a Geico commercial.

I can see it now… _"Geico can save you 15% or more on car insurance."_

_"__Yeah, everybody knows that."_

_"__Well did you know that Hiccup really can't be cheered up?"_

_*Roll clip* _And scene.

In the line-up of teens, Shaina is in between Hiccup and Fishlegs, while I stand between Astrid and Ruffnut. They seem to like having another girl around who likes to punch people. I caught Astrid smiling when I elbowed Snotlout.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species of dragons you will learn to fight." Gobber says, and starts walking in front of some large, menacing-looking doors.

"Deadly Nadder." He announces.

"Speed eight, armor sixteen." Fishlegs recites.

"The _Hideous_ Zippleback." Gobber points to a door.

"Speed eleven. Stealth times two." Fishlegs says, getting excited.

"The Monstrous Nightmare." Gobber gestures to another door.

"Firepower fifteen!" Fishlegs smiles.

"The Terrible Terror." Gobber smiles this time as well.

"Attack 8. Venom 12."

"Would you _stop that_?" Gobber finally yells at Fishlegs. I was going to if he didn't. I suppose that does get annoying…

"And…. The Gronckle." He grabs onto a lever near the door, and I know what's coming next.

From across the line, I hear Fishlegs whisper, "Jaw strength, 8-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Aren't you going to teach us first?" Snotlout asks. I get ready to run for the shields.

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber announces, and he pulls the lever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lauren's POV**

_"__I believe in learning on the job." Gobber announces, and he pulls the lever._

The Gronckle bursts out from the cage and we all scatter across the room, acting as useless as ever.

"Today is all about survival." Gobber lectures. "If you get blasted, you're dead."

"QUICK! What's the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber asks.

"A doctor?" Hiccup quickly replies.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs asks like it's a video game.

"A shield!" Astrid says quickly, and I dash for the shields.

"Shields! Go!" Gobber yells at the rest of the teens, and they trudge over to the stand of weapons. That's when I realize: I can't win this. I have to let Hiccup almost die. I'm now a minor character with a not-so-minor ego. I have to act like any other normal teen. I have to be eliminated, but not mortally wounded. Here goes.

I grab a shield and cover my face with it. It's heavy, but unlike my giant sword, not too sharp.

"Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword and a shield, you pick the shield!" Gobber lectures, and shoves a shield at Hiccup as Shaina reluctantly picks one up. She's an animal lover. She is going to hate fighting dragons.

"Get your hands off my shield!" I hear Tuffnut yell.

"There's like a million shields!" Ruffnut yells. They must be fighting over a shield.

"You should take that one. It has a flower on it. Girls like flowers." Tuffnut mentions. Ruffnut hits him in the head with it, and then says: "Oops, now this one has blood on it."

They continue to fight over it when the Gronckle comes near them and blasts the shield to bits.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!" Gobber yells at them. They got blasted.

"Shields are good for another thing! Noise!"

I start screaming.

"Not screaming! Bang the shield and weapon together!" I stop screaming and decide to do as Gobber says. He might just know how to keep me alive.

"Now, noise can throw off a dragon's aim. All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?"

"Five?" Snotlout asks. I dodge some running teens and meet up with Shaina.

"This is more intense than I thought." I tell her, banging my shield and sword together. She doesn't seem to hear me though.

"SIX!" She yells out the answer before Fishlegs can.

"That's right! You all have to share!"

"But what if-" Fishlegs mentions, but the Gronckle blasts his shield across the room and Fishlegs screams.

"Well, I guess now that's five." I say, looking over my shoulder.

"Hiccup! Get in there!" Gobber yells, and I realize he's taken shelter.

He looks almost like a turtle when he comes out of his hiding spot, yells "NO!" and runs back into his hiding spot.

I decide this is when I need to get taken out, so I go up to the beast.

"AHH! AHH!" I scream, trying to get its attention. It turns its head to me in question. "Hit me! I dare you! I dare you to-" He blasts my shield to pieces, and my plan works. I'm out.

"Laurel's out!" Gobber yells.

The Gronckle then turns to Astrid and Snotlout, and I hear part of their conversation over the loud pounding in my head.

"So anyways, I just moved into my parent's basement. You should come by some time and work out. You look like you work out." Snotlout mentions while his shield gets blown to bits and Astrid tucks and rolls. She lands on her feet and is next to Shaina.

"This is going to end badly." Shaina announces.

"Not for me!" Astrid yells and ducks out of the way just as Shaina's shield is lit on fire.

"STOP! DROP! AND ROLL!" I yell from my side of the arena. Fishlegs looks at me strangely, but smiles when he sees Shaina succeed in putting out the flames.

"Where'd you learn that technique?" Fishlegs asks me.

"I made it up." I lie, but I kind of did, so it's not a whole lie.

"Cool." He smiles. He seems nice, but his BO is a little stronger than I'd thought it would be.

Astrid and Hiccup are side by side now, and Hiccup starts talking.

"So… I guess it's just you and me, now." He points out to Astrid as she stands on guard next to him.

"Nope, just you." She tells him, and the Gronckle shoots a blast at Hiccup's shield which disintegrates. Astrid runs for the hills.

"One shot left!" Gobber yells from the sidelines. The Gronckle doesn't stop going after Hiccup, like it did to all of us when it shot our shields. Instead, it goes straight for him in a flash of armored skin.

"HICCUP!" Gobber yells, scared for Hiccup's life. I feel like he's going to die. But I know he's not.

The Gronckle rears up and almost obliterates Hiccup, but Gobber saves him. He pulls the Gronckle's mouth away from Hiccup and drags it back to the cage.

"That's six! Go back to bed, you overgrown sausage!" Gobber yells at the Gronckle, and swings it in the cage.

"You'll get another chance, don't you worry!" Gobber says, and I'm not sure who he's talking to. Either the other teens and I, or the dragon. I really hope it wasn't the second option.

**Shaina's POV**

"Remember. A dragon will always, _always_," Gobber pauses and looks at Hiccup, "Go for the kill,"

Hiccup stares back at the charred portion of wall and then looks back at the ground, a slightly confused look adorning his face.

I glance over at Lauren and see her watching him too. If I am recalling my HTTYD correctly, Hiccup will be leaving us shortly to go find Toothless.

Lauren breaks her gaze from Hiccup and looks over at me. I tilt my head over toward Hiccup and give her a meaningful look. Slowly she shakes her head. Well now what are we going to do for the rest of the day? If we can't track Hiccup, then I guess that leaves us with one more option.

I look over at the group of disgruntled teens who are clearly less than pleased that they had lasted less than ten minutes against their first dragon. It looks like Lauren and I will be getting to spend some quality time with our peers until dinner. Yay.

Gobber leads the group of us out of the arena, tells us that we will go over our mistakes later tonight during supper, and then says that we are free to do whatever we want until that time. He mumbles something about having to go clean up back at the shop, and heads off in the opposite direction.

"Wait, Gobber, do you need any help over there?" I ask, in an attempt to avoid spending time with Snotlout and the Nuts.

"I'll be fine, you two go on ahead and spend time with your friends there,"

"Oh. Okay, thanks."

Not the answer I was looking for.

As it turned out, spending time with the group of teens wasn't as bad as I feared it would be. When they found out that we weren't from around here, Astrid kindly offered to take us on a tour around Berk and showed us some new places. They showed us a few cool places around the town in the woods, too. Who knew that there would be a zip-line out there, right? Even Snotlout was more bearable when he wasn't bullying Hiccup, though his hitting on Astrid every five minutes was starting to get really old really fast. I pitied the poor girl for having to put up with him every day.

Dinner came around faster than I thought it would, and we were soon all seated around the table, Gobber quizzing us on what we did wrong during training today.

"Alright, where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" he asks us.

"I miss timed my summersault dive. It was sloppy and threw off my reverse tumble," Astrid speaks up.

"Yeah, we noticed," Ruffnut replies.

"No, you were great, that was so Astrid," Snotlout says. I roll my eyes at him, and then look up at the door as I hear it opening. Hiccup walks through and quietly closes it behind him.

"She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves," Gobber disagrees with Snotlout and he looks a bit put off. Ha, serves him right.

"Where'd Hiccup go wrong?" he asks then, as Hiccup reaches the table and starts to load up his plate.

"He showed up?"

"He didn't get eaten?"

"He's _never_ where he should be," Astrid states as Hiccup goes ad sits down at his own table away from the rest of us. Aww, no Hiccup! You don't have to go sit all on your own!

"Thank you, Astrid."

"You need to live and breathe this stuff!" he tells Hiccup, before he turns his back to our table.

"The Dragon Manual," Gobber announces as he clears of the middle of the table by swiping his arm across it. Lauren has to scoot quickly to the side to avoid having whatever that beverage might have been spilled on her as a filled tankard is knocked over.

"Everything we know, about every dragon we know of."

Gobber stand up and then announces that there don't seem to be any attacks tonight, and then tells us to go on and study.

"You mean read?"Tuffnut asks.

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut looks mildly horrified.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you about?" Snotlout asks as if there is no danger in that.

Sigh. These poor children have not been properly educated on the joys of reading.

"I've read it like seven times!" Fishlegs says excitedly. Thank you Fishlegs! At least one of these Vikings cares about literature!

He goes on to tell us about one of the water dragons in the book that apparently sprays boiling water at its enemies and the other teens look even less excited than before about the book, if that is even possible. They collectively decide that studying is overrated and head outside. Hiccup comes and sits down at the table where Astrid, Lauren, and I are still seated.

"So, I guess we'll share?" he says uncertainly.

"Nope, read it," Astrid pushes the book toward him and walks over toward the door. "You girls coming?" she asks us.

"Yeah," Lauren replies reluctantly, glancing back at me before following.

I turn to Hiccup and do a little wave, dismayed that I have to leave. I quickly catch up with Lauren, who hasn't yet caught up with Astrid.

"We're following him back here tonight to study the book too, right?" I whisper to her.

"You ask this like you don't know me."

**Another chapter, yay! Hope you all enjoyed it and hopefully we can have the next chapter up soon for you all. Please feel free to let us know what you think through a review or by sending us a PM. As practicing writers it's always nice to get feedback and constructive criticism so that we can fix things in the future/keep doing whatever it is that you think seems to be working!**


End file.
